Competition
by mzlupin
Summary: A story of the escapades of two of our favorite wizards and our favorite witch as they go about their lives as singles living in close quarters. Mature readers only please. SB/HG/GrW
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this fic is for mature readers only. For real. In all my fanfics I have struggled writing anything remotely smutty. So I decided to create a new account (that my little sister won't discover-awkward!) and write the smuttiest story that I could stomach, which is still more tame than many that I've read. This is the first chapter of this effort. It's going to have a little bit of plot... but mostly it'll just be the maneuvering of the characters into sexual situations. It will have F/F and multi situations... possibly some M/M, but infrequent. If that doesn't float your boat, please find another story to enjoy. :)

I know most people don't review stories like this, but I would really love feedback and constructive criticisms. Hope you enjoy! ;)

* * *

Hermione lay quietly in her bedroom in Grimmauld Place, frozen in indecision. Her wand was in her right hand and she was trying to convince herself to just cast a Silencing Charm already. Damn Sirius Black.

Grimmauld Place had turned into the pied a terre of the singles in their group of friends and she lived there with the apparent bachelor for life, Sirius, and George- who had split with Angelina about six months ago. The three of them cohabitated with remarkable ease... the only issue at the moment was the boys' conquests. For whatever reason when they brought home a date, they found it more entertaining to leave all the privacy charms off. Honestly, she wondered if they weren't having some sort of competition for who could make the most noise and it drove her mad.

In multiple ways.

Right now, it was driving her mad in the sense that she hadn't had any late night guests in months. _Months_. She would cheerfully die before she'd admit that the sounds coming out of Sirius' room right now were having a very strong effect on her. The walls were thick enough that she couldn't make out the words, but the tone was certainly enough to get the point across. Was he always this vocal or did he do this just to see how red she'd turn at breakfast the next morning? She knew that was part of the reason that George did it. He always smirked and winked at her the next morning.

A long moan came through the wall and she found herself wondering what he was doing, how he was touching the woman, tasting her... what he looked like during these interludes. She felt her knickers dampen even more as his handsome face flashed through her mind... his eyes would be dark and heavy lidded, his hair would be mussed.. lips parted. She heard his voice again... what did he say to them? Her wand fell forgotten to the mattress as her right hand slipped beneath the elastic of her sleep pants and knickers. She felt her face flush even though she was by herself. She would have to leave before he woke up so that she wouldn't have to look him in the face, knowing that she had touched herself to the sounds of him having sex. She cupped her hand over herself, feeling the heat and moisture, and rubbed gently with the flat of her hand. Her other hand came up and she gently scraped a fingernail across her cloth-covered nipple and felt the muscles clench under the hand in her knickers, she was always sensitive there. Her eyes lost their focus as she daydreamed about the actions that were accompanying the noises from the next room. She teased her breast, pinching lightly as she wondered what Sirius' long fingers would feel like as opposed to her own. She had never fantasized about Sirius before, but how could she not while she was listening to him in such a situation? He was ridiculously attractive... and his voice... Merlin his voice. The woman he was with was also contributing to getting her worked up.

Having been listening to them for nearly twenty minutes she was already very frustrated and as the sounds of movement and pleasure increased in pace she couldn't wait for her own release. She dipped her middle finger between the swollen lips and moistened it before dragging it gently across her clitoris. She swallowed back a soft moan at the delicious friction and repeated the motion again and again until she felt a light sweat break out across her skin as she worked both her hands to bring herself pleasure. One hand alternating breasts, pinching, pulling, and gently twisting her nipples as the other traced gentle circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. She heard Sirius speaking roughly next door and it nearly sent a bolt of electricity through her, the sheer _sex _that was in his tone. She pressed a little harder and rubbed more quickly as Sirius and the woman both got louder, obviously getting close to orgasm. The tension in her own body was building and her breath came quickly as her fingers fairly flew as she rubbed herself frantically. She heard Sirius shout roughly and she ruthlessly twisted one of her nipples between her fingers and a bolt of pleasurable pain shot through her. It only took a couple more passes of her fingers across her clit before the tension exploded and her own moan blended in with those coming through the wall. She rubbed herself through her orgasm, only stopping when it became sensitive to the point of pain. She laid her hand flat again and rubbed gentle circles with her palm and lay quietly catching her breath, enjoying the lingering sensations and gently touching herself. She couldn't believe how wet she was... just from listening to Sirius. If he ever found out she'd done this, she would never live it down. She'd have to move away.

Suddenly a wicked thought crossed her mind. She could easily drive them mad as well. Some night when the boys were without company she could let them hear her pleasuring herself... she didn't like the idea of bringing a random bloke home. A grin crossed her face at the thought of their expressions if they heard her... their brains would short circuit. Perhaps she'd invest in a vibrator... she was a single woman in her twenties, really she should already have one, she'd wished for one enough times. She blushed again at the thought of walking into an adult store to purchase one but she really needed to lighten up a little bit. Every body did it. She nodded to herself as she made up her mind: she would buy a vibrator. Really it was buy one or move out, how could she live with these two attractive men who loved to tease her like this and be fully celibate? It wouldn't work. She'd buy one and if she was ever feeling adventurous or if they ever finally drove her mad, she might just forget her Silencing Charm. She wasn't particularly loud, but Sirius had excellent hearing thanks to his Animagus form. She probably wouldn't be brave enough for that though.

* * *

She sat quietly sipping her tea and reading the Prophet the next morning before the boys were up and about, figuring she had about another hour before she needed to leave the house to give Sirius the slip. She wasn't really sure what that would accomplish, but for some reason she felt like he'd take one look at her and know that she had pleasured herself to the sound of his pleasure. She blushed a bit at the memory and then froze when she heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. This must be the girl, neither of the boys could move that quietly. She turned towards the door expectantly and a petite blond walked in wearing one of Sirius' shirts. She looked thoroughly shagged.

"Oh, hey Lindsey." Hermione smiled at the woman, she was Sirius' regular shag. Friends with benefits they called themselves. She ended up at their house about every other week. Hermione didn't know why the two didn't just get together, Sirius was certainly with her more than any one else. But it wasn't her business.

"Morning." She said sleepily as she plopped down across from Hermione.

"Good night then?" Hermione smiled cheekily at her; the rare times that Lindsey was at the house and out of Sirius' bedroom, she enjoyed her witty company. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she might just be a little attracted to the witch as well. She had the best bum she'd ever seen, man or woman, and the shapeliest legs... it was clear why Sirius chose her as his regular shag. Besides being good company in general.

Lindsey smirked, then looked a little sheepish. "Left the charm off again, did he?" Hermione nodded and Lindsey continued, "I really don't understand why they do that. Men are so strange."

"Truth." Hermione laughed softly and got up to make herself and Lindsey some toast.

"Must drive you absolutely barking."

"It does indeed." She confirmed.

"And it's certainly not fair, if you're in your room on your own, can't even dish it back out." Lindsey smirked at Hermione's blush. "It would wind me up, that's for sure. And with the pair of them, good lord. I hope you've got a mummy's little helper."

"Mummy's little help... oh!" Now she blushed fiercely. "I don't actually. I was thinking last night I need to get one though. Oh, I can't believe I just told you that... I'm normally such a prude." She confessed sheepishly. Lindsey was easy to talk to... she was so free and accepting. Lindsey just smiled easily at her.

The witches sat quietly for a few moments, munching on their toast. Finishing hers, Lindsey spoke up. "I wonder what game it is to them to leave the charms off. Competition with each other?"

"That and seeing how red I'll turn the next morning." Hermione said wryly.

"Well you know what you have to do." Lindsey grinned and rose to come around the table and took the chair next to Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but appreciate her exposed legs as she curled them in the chair. Hermione's breath caught when she caught a glimpse under the shirt to see that Lindsey wasn't wearing knickers.

"What do I have to do?" Hermione forced herself to ignore the flutterings of attraction and pay attention to the conversation.

"Beat them at their own game of course."

"How would I do that? I'm not the type to bring home random men." Hermione scoffed lightly.

"No, that wouldn't win, that would be a tie. You know what blows every blokes mind? And would without a doubt secure you a victory over those two?"

"What?" Hermione asked, leaning forward slightly in response to Lindsey's lowered voice.

"Bring home a girl." Lindsey winked and paused for dramatic effect. "Let them hear you with another girl."

Hermione sat back, shocked. "Oh my. I... I've never been with a woman before."

"Is the idea of being with a woman off putting?" Lindsey asked, tilting her head to the side and studying the brunette.

Hermione was quiet for a moment, debating. She certainly noticed attractive women... she'd caught her glances lingering before. They lingered on men as well... perhaps she did find both sexes attractive. "No, it isn't."

Lindsey smiled slowly, "Have you ever kissed a woman?"

"No." Hermione whispered, was Lindsey flirting with her? She could feel her nipples tightening under the thin cotton of her tank top and hoped she wouldn't notice. Lindsey shifted to lower her feet to the floor and lean slightly closer to Hermione.

"Well I've thought about kissing you several times." She slowly closed the distance between them and Hermione sat frozen, unsure what to say to her. She wasn't going to tell her to stop though. Her heart rate had increased and her eyes trailed over Lindsey... she could see through Sirius' white shirt that Lindsey had nothing on underneath, bra or knickers. That made Hermione want to squirm in her seat. Lindsey stood and closed the distance between them, bracing her arms on either side of Hermione on the arm rests. "Do you want to kiss me, Hermione?" She breathed quietly, her lips mere inches away from hers.

Hermione's curiosity was killing her. How was kissing a woman different than kissing a man? How was it that she was already slightly aroused by the mere thought of kissing a woman? "Yes." She answered honestly, her voice barely audible. Lindsey smiled and barely brushed her lips across Hermione's. They were so soft... her lips returned and lingered this time. Hermione tilted her head and returned the kiss, moving her lips against Lindsey's. There _was_ a difference between kissing men and women. Her skin was so soft... even a freshly shaved man wouldn't be as soft as she was. Hermione felt herself relax into the kiss and Lindsey pressed closer, letting the tip of her tongue touch Hermione's lips. A soft moan came from each witch when Hermione returned the touch. They kissed for several moments, exploring each other's lips and tongue, before they broke away. Hermione blinked a little dazedly at the other witch, feeling the tingles of arousal and heat pooling between her legs.

"Well? Something you'd be interested in?" Lindsey asked brazenly, settling back into her seat.

She took a deep breath, smoothing her hair out of her face. "Erm, possibly. I'm not the type to jump into anything immediately though." Hermione answered; if Lindsey was going to be straightforward in coming on to her, she'd be straightforward in her response.

Lindsey studied her for a moment. "Alright. Let me know when you've had time to think about it." Suddenly Lindsey's small smile turned more towards a smirk. "Now, why don't we go buy you a toy or two to help you through those lonely nights?"

"Or two?" Hermione said in a scandalized voice.

"Oh honey, you can have a whole drawer full if you like. Let's get dressed and go, I could use a new one myself."

* * *

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione whispered to Lindsey.

"Have you never even been in an adult toy store before?" Lindsey asked, surprise coloring her tone.

"No!"

"How old are you?" The blond witch turned and asked, as if just now remembering that Hermione was younger than she was.

"Twenty one." Hermione answered a little defensively.

"Well... let me help you shop then." Lindsey took her hand and led her to a wall covered in packaged toys. Hermione gulped as she surveyed the offerings.

"Merlin, look at that one!" She whispered as she pointed to a large fake penis. "That's huge; it would like... puncture your lung or something."

Lindsey let out a delighted laugh, "Yes well. To each her own. Let's find something a little more tame this time I think." She led Hermione, still clasping her hand, toward smaller, safer-looking items. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, let's pick a basic vibrator, ever girl needs one of those."

"I can't believe there are so many..." Hermione stared, slightly overwhelmed and very embarrassed.

"Yes well.. tastes vary." Lindsey browsed for a moment then picked up a smallish purple one. "I've got this one, it's brilliant. Multiple speeds... hasn't let me down yet." She winked at Hermione and handed it to her to hold. "Now, let's do the thing right; you'll want a dildo also, yeah?" Hermione squeaked out a noise that was neither confirmation nor denial. If she were honest then yes, she probably would. She would be so embarrassed to pay for an armload of things at the counter though. Lindsey laughed and pulled one down that was purple and white stripes. "This'll do... the flesh colored ones gross me out."

She guided Hermione to the next aisle and Hermione felt all the blood in her body rush to her cheeks. Lindsey continued as if they buying groceries at the supermarket. "Now, do you like anything in your bum?"

Hermione choked on a breath and Lindsey turned expectantly. "Erm... I don't know?" She managed to answer. Merlin, this woman had no issues at all with her sexuality. Hermione found that she was slightly jealous.

"Ah. Never done that?" Hermione shook her head vigorously and Lindsey smiled slyly at her. "No worries, love. Let me know if you get curious though." She leaned in and whispered against her ear, "I'll be happy to introduce you to the joys of anal play. You're really missing out." Hermione gulped and just blinked at Lindsey in shock. She had no idea how to respond to her. Wasn't that... gross? Did people really enjoy it? Apparently Lindsey did...

"Alright, we've got enough to keep your sanity intact for a while. Until you give in to me... or them if one of them decides to turn the charm on." She winked and steered them towards the checkout.

"What? Neither of them would try to charm me into bed." Hermione leapt on the subject change and scoffed at the idea.

Lindsey stopped in her tracks and turned to face her. "Oh, they would. Trust me."

Hermione stared a little uneasily at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, Sirius has told me he'd love to get into your knickers and I've seen the way George watches you walk out of a room." Hermione nearly died, right then and there.

"You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack. Those boys would be at your beck and call." She winked at Hermione and laughed when she seemed unable to respond. "Well, so would I, I've just been the only one brave enough to tell you. Let's get these paid for, shall we?" Hermione let herself be led to the counter and she was so overwhelmed that she forgot to be embarrassed about her purchases. George, Sirius, and Lindsey all wanted her? Since when? She didn't think anyone saw her as anything but a bossy bookworm and housemate. This was madness. Sheer madness. She stared down at the package in her hand. She had no idea where her thoughts would take her when she tried these out, but could tell it would be interesting if nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had hidden her purchases in the drawer of her nightstand and tried not to think about them for the rest of the day. She'd come home alone from the shopping trip and had scurried up the stairs, terrified that one of the boys would see her and somehow know that she had something embarrassing in her bag. She'd made it though, without incident. After busying herself in her room with mundane tasks until her blush had faded she went down and found her housemate in the middle of eating lunch.

"There she is!" George called when she entered the kitchen.

"Hermione, love! Care for a sandwich?" Sirius offered, giving her the same easy smile as George.

"Yes, please." She said, smiling back and the two handsome men. Lindsey's assertion that they were interested in her crossed her mind again. Sirius had actually told her that he wanted Hermione? That just seemed mad... Lindsey was open and sexually... liberated, but would she really tolerate Sirius saying that he wanted Hermione? It was so strange, she had no idea what to think about it and so put it out of her mind as best as she could

Lunch passed with easy conversation and after they finished they went their separate ways for the afternoon; Hermione much relieved that no one had brought up the previous night's activities.

It ended up that night, however, that George brought a girl home with him. Hermione lay in bed listening after being woken up by the pair noisily making their way up the stairs giggling. She only debated the Silencing Charm for a short second and instead reached into the drawer at her bedside and retrieved her purchases from earlier in the day. On second though, she cast a one-way Silencing Charm, that way Sirius wouldn't be able to hear her if he was awake and listening. That sparked a new thought: if he was, would he be as aroused as she was? Would he touch himself while he listened?

She tested the feel of the dildo in her hand, sliding it across her palm and giving it a squeeze. It was firm but pliant... She heard a giggle turn into a breathy moan from across the hall and felt the heat begin to build between her legs. She wiggled her way out of her shorts and knickers and brazenly spread her legs. It felt naughty even though she was alone and in the dark. She picked up the toy and gently rubbed it over her exposed lips, trailing it up and down, teasing herself and wetting it with her juices. She heard George moan, such a different sound than Sirius but still ridiculously sexy. Like with Sirius she wondered how he touched her... if she touched him... what they were doing at that second. She bit her lip as she teased her entrance with the tip of the dildo and pushed it slowly inside her. She sighed in pleasure, it felt delicious to be filled... it had been ages since she'd slept with anyone. She pulled it out and slowly thrust it back in, further this time. Mmm, so good. She teased herself with the toy, pulling it slowly in and out as she listened to George and the mystery woman. She sped up the rhythm when she heard a creak from Sirius' bed. He was awake then? Was he touching himself? She could picture him, his fist closed around his erection, slowly stroking it. Oh Merlin, that was hot. Her hand went to a breast and she played with her nipple, rolling it between her fingers, tugging gently. She lay there for a long time, listening to the pair across the hall and straining to hear any sound signaling that Sirius was also enjoying himself. She lay there, fucking herself with the toy and fondling her breasts, her fingers getting more forceful as time went on. George was apparently taking his time with his date because Hermione was ready to finish long before they were, but she dragged it out... the frustration making it all the sweeter. She finally was too frustrated with only the dildo and reached for the vibrator. She switched it on to the lowest setting and felt her pussy clench when she touched it to her clitoris. She had wanted to drag it out until the lovers had finished and luckily, the creaks of George's bed were coming more quickly, and the sounds of heavy breathing and moaning were louder. She quickly increased the vibrations and rubbed it over her clit as she pumped the dildo rapidly in and out. She finally heard a moan from Sirius and the knowledge that he and she were masturbating simultaneously sent her over the edge, pressing the vibrator hard as she rubbed it over her clit she couldn't stifle the loud moan as her orgasm exploded through her. Her muscles locked as she rode it out, thrusting the dildo roughly into her spasming center. Her hips bucked against it and the vibrator pressed to her clit; it soon became too much. She switched off the vibrator and slowed the movement of the other toy until she was casually fucking herself as she came down from the high of her orgasm. She gently rocked her hips and kept enjoying the sensation of being filled. Her hands now soothed the skin that she'd roughly played with and she smiled into the dark, thoroughly satisfied. The only way that would've been better was if it had been with a partner. Maybe someday soon she'd take Lindsey up on her insinuation. She imagined Lindsey in her bed... her mouth on her breasts, hands and lips replacing the toys she'd used just now. Merlin... even if that didn't happen she'd surely imagine it the next time she decided to pleasure herself.

* * *

It turned out it was only a couple of days before Hermione saw Lindsey again. She'd come home late from an evening out with Harry and Ginny and headed to the kitchen for a late night snack only to find the blond witch, clad again only in an old, threadbare shirt of Sirius', standing in front of the fridge.

"Midnight snack?" Hermione asked, dropping her purse on the table and her coat over the back of a chair.

"Yeah... couldn't sleep." Lindsey answered, turning to face Hermione. "Late night out?"

"Mhmm." Hermione toed off her shoes and slipped into the nearest chair. "With Harry and Ginny." She caught herself eying the shirt that Lindsey wore... trying to determine if the light from the single lamp would allow her to see through the flimsy material.

Lindsey seemed to notice where her eyes were focused. "Here for a bite to eat or to take me up on my offer?" She asked without preamble, sending a sultry smile her way.

"Erm..." Hermione blinked in surprise, embarrassed that she'd been caught so easily. Lindsey came around the edge of the table and stopped just in front of her. The two witches stared at each other for a moment and Hermione was almost instantly aroused. She'd been longing for another's touch for so long... a slow smile spread across Lindsey's face as a mutual understanding passed between the witches. Lindsey offered her hand and Hermione took it and stood. Instead of leading her to her room like she expected Lindsey backed her into the table, until her bum was pressed against the wood, and immediately closed the distance to press her lips to Hermione's. This kiss was different from the experimental one they'd share last weekend, this one was full of expectations and excitement. Hermione felt her knees go weak when Lindsey sucked her tongue into her mouth, she fisted her hands in Lindsey's beautiful blond tresses and pressed herself even more firmly against her body. The sensation of Lindsey's breasts pressed against her was maddening and so different than anything she'd experienced before. She felt a cool breeze against her back and realized that Lindsey had untucked her shirt, before she could even register that, the witch's mouth let hers and blazed a trail down her throat. She made a quiet sound of pleasure and Lindsey's hands grazed up her stomach and chest to the buttons on her blouse. Hermione relished in the sensations as one by one Lindsey undid her buttons and kissed every inch of newly exposed skin. Before she knew it the blouse was gone and Lindsey had reached behind her to unhook her bra. She pulled away to look, as if for permission, and all Hermione could do was kiss her feverishly in response. She wanted her hands on her so badly, needed release at the hands of another. She also wanted to touch Lindsey and give her pleasure... hopefully the witch would talk her through anything she made mistakes at.

Hermione's thoughts shuddered to a stop when she felt Lindsey's mouth close over one of her nipples, she sucked gently and flicked it with her tongue. "Ohhhh," Hermione breathed, feeling her juices begin soak her knickers. She reached down Lindsey's sides and pulled the shirt up with an impatient sound. The blond released the suction on her breast with an audible pop and pulled the shirt off. Hermione only had a moment to appreciate the sight of the woman's bare body before her mouth descended on her other breast and her eyes fluttered shut. Since her sight was blocked, she settled for reaching down and cupping Lindsey's breast in her hand, gently kneading it. Her breasts were larger than Hermione's and they felt amazing in her hands. She teased the woman's nipples, as she did hers when she was alone, and earned a low moan from Lindsey. After several minutes of breast worship on both their parts Lindsey pulled away and straightened up.

"On the table." She said smiling, her face flushed. She pulled up a chair while Hermione complied. Hermione's heart thudded in her ears as she watched her settle between her thighs and gently part them until she had a foot on each arm rest and Lindsey was kissing up the inside of one of her legs.

"Oh, Merlin..." Hermione breathed, so ready for her touch that she could hardly stand it. Lindsey smiled against her thigh and finally lowered her mouth to Hermione's heated flesh. She blew softly and Hermione gasped at the cool air before Lindsey licked a slow gently strip up her lips to her clit. Hermione's head fell back and she lowered herself until she was propped up on her elbows just enough to watch Lindsey's progress. She was slowly exploring Hermione's pussy with her tongue, tasting her thoroughly. She licked along the lips, then pressed her tongue as deep as she could into her center and Hermione squirmed against her. Trailing back up, Lindsey gently licked her clit and Hermione gave up supporting herself and lay back completely on the table. Lindsey took this as a go ahead and began to lick her clit in earnest, her tongue flat, making gentle swipes across it. The pleasure was building, this was by far the best oral Hermione had ever received, and Hermione's hands went to her breasts, each tweaking a nipple, wanting as much pleasure as she could have. Lindsey contributed even more by sliding a finger into her now soaked pussy and gently pumping it, she soon added a second and curled them in a come hither motion, the pressure exquisite.

"Oh god, Lindsey... I'm so close." Hermione said in a rushed whisper. The witch made no audible response, merely quickened the movements of her tongue and finger, slipping in a third for good measure. Hermione tilted her hips ever so slightly and the pressure of Lindsey's tongue was now in the exact right place... she pinched her nipples and pulled, lifting her breasts away from her body as the pleasure built with each pass of Lindsey's tongue across her clit. It only took a few more seconds and Hermione's back arched and she felt her pussy spasm around Lindsey's fingers as she fairly drowned in pleasure. Lindsey licked until Hermione had to push her away when it became too much.

"Linds... that was amazing." Hermione sat up and took in the dark eyes and flushed cheeks of her friend. Her nipples were standing at attention and as she watched, Lindsey's hand moved between her own legs and she began to touch herself. "Erm.." Hermione fought back embarrassment. "How about I do that for you?"

"Oh, thank god. Switch with me, I'm so fucking turned on right now." The witches hurriedly swapped places and Hermione sat in the chair between Lindsey's legs, the other witch's bum hanging off the table supported by her feet on the arm rests, not sure where to begin. "Just try to do that I did to you. I'll tell you if I want you to do something other than what you're doing." Lindsey's voice was breathless and rushed so Hermione decided to just dive right in without over thinking it. She licked Lindsey, just like she'd done with her. She tasted a bit bitter, but it wasn't off-putting. She quickly honed on Lindsey's clit, knowing that the witch was thoroughly turned on and didn't want any time wasted. She licked across it and Lindsey moaned and seemed pleased, so she repeated the action. Again and again, sometimes swirling her tongue around it as well as flicking across it. She ran a hand up Lindsey's leg and had a burning desire to touch Lindsey as she had touched her; she teased her entrance with a finger before slowly easing it inside. She moaned against her clit at how hot and wet the witch was.

"Mmm, like that. Add another..." Lindsey instructed and Hermione obliged thrilled to be pleasuring the other witch. Hermione watched as Lindsey too began to play with her breasts. She added a third finger like Lindsey had done to her and curled them while thrusting them slowly in and out of the witch. "Yeah..." Lindsey sighed and pushed herself against Hermione's mouth. She kept the motion of her tongue consistent, allowing Lindsey to set the pressure with her hips. Movement of Lindsey's arm caught her attention as the witch brought her hand to her mouth and sucked her index and middle fingers into her mouth. Before Hermione could puzzle it out, Lindsey had shifted and reached down, under Hermione's hand which was still pumping three fingers into her pussy. Hermione realized that the witch was touching her bum. Her eyebrows shot up as Lindsey moaned and pressed harder against her tongue. Suddenly, to Hermione's shock, she could feel Lindsey's fingers inside her bum through the thin muscle that separated it from her vagina. Even though Hermione had just come ten minutes ago, the idea off Lindsey fingering her own bum while Hermione fingered her pussy, had her heart racing again. She sped up her movements and Lindsey did the same, one hand grasped on a breast, the nipple pinched between two fingers, and the other hand pumping two fingers in and out of her arse. "Oh... don't stop, don't stop..." Hermione redoubled her efforts and in two short breaths Lindsey's breath caught in her throat and Hermione's eyes widened at the feel of her pussy clamping down on her fingers. She licked for all she was worth until Lindsey squirmed away and Hermione slowed her hand down and gently fingered her as she came down from the high of orgasm. She knew she liked it that way and hope that her friend did as well. She seemed to as her hips were gently rocking against Hermione's slowly moving hand, and her own Hermione realized, looking down. Lindsey's fingers were still in her bum and she slowly moved them in and out in time with Hermione's slow thrusts into her pussy. Hermione stared entranced until Lindsey made a soft satisfied sound and pulled her hand away. Hermione followed suit and stared at Lindsey laid out on the table like an offering.

For a moment there was nothing but silence as the witches gathered themselves, then Hermione spoke up. "That was by far the hottest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Mmm, it was pretty brilliant, that's for sure. Add Sirius to the mix it'll be even hotter." The witch sat up and smirked at Hermione, whose mouth had fallen open. "I think I can sleep now. Thanks, love." She leaned down and kissed Hermione thoroughly before she gathered her shirt and walked out of the kitchen naked as a jaybird.

Hermione sat in silent thought for several minutes before she finally made it upstairs and into bed. Merlin... that was amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Girls, come on!" She heard George's voice echo up the stairs and she huffed out a breath, tugging at her skirt as she stared in the mirror.

"We're coming!" Lindsey answered back. "Hermione, you look perfect. Let's go." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked doubtfully at Lindsey's reflection in the mirror.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, confidence never having been her strong suit. They were going to a muggle dance club and Hermione wanted to look good as attractive as possible. To be honest, she wanted to look good enough that Lindsey would want to come home with her and not Sirius. She also wanted to test Lindsey's theory that both the boys wanted her...

"Honey, if you looked any better we wouldn't be leaving." Lindsey said quietly as she closed the distance between them and pulled Hemione close. "I'd have that dress off of you and you'd be on your back in that bed, moaning my name."

Hermione instantly felt her knickers dampen. Merlin... she'd have to charm them or something or she'd ruin the dress. "Oh." She finally breathed.

"Yes, oh. Now come on. Let's go drive the boys mad... they won't know what hit them when we come home together instead of with them, will they?"

Hermione giggle at the idea of teasing them and with excitement that Lindsey was already planning on coming back with her. Sex with her was turning out to be the best she'd ever had. Perhaps it was because a woman knows what a woman's body wants.

They met the boys in the entry and Hermione felt another twinge of arousal when George and Sirius both stopped in their tracks and looked each witch up and down, appreciative smiles blooming on both their faces.

"Damn." George said and elbowed Sirius, "Which one do you want tonight?" The girls snickered and Sirius cocked his head and appeared to ponder the options.

"How could I choose? I always knew Miss Granger was hiding a fine little body under those robes. And Lindsey... I want to peel that dress off with my teeth." He took a step closer. "You know what, George? I think I'd like both of them." A blush flooded Hermione's cheeks and Sirius winked at her.

"Well that's hardly fair. What about me?" George protested, giving Sirius a friendly shove.

"Oh, don't worry mate. You can play, too." He responded easily. George blinked in a bit of surprise and Hermione's brain nearly shut down at the thought of all four of them together. Oh sweet Merlin.

"Well you can either find your own bird or try each other out, Hermione's coming back with me tonight." Lindsey said, wrapping an arm seductively around Hermione and watching both boys blink in shock, then grin at what they thought was a joke.

"Right, right." George said. "Let's get on with it, shall we?"

A few short minutes later they'd entered the dark club. Music blasted a sensual beat and the dance floor was full of writing bodies. Lindsey shooed the boys away to the bar to get drinks and led Hermione to the dance floor, immediately pulling her close. They danced closely for several songs, hands grazing, bodies touching... Hermione was on fire. Before too long George caught their eye and gestured to a booth in the corner, they had finally gotten their drinks from the bar. Lindsey twined her fingers through Hermione's and led the way to the booth. It both concerned and intrigued Hermione that it was set back in the corner and was dimly lit. Hermione slid into the booth next to Sirius, Lindsey followed and George scooted in beside Lindsey. Hermione reached for her drink, not even sure what it was, and was happy to find it a margarita. It wasn't the best tequila, but it would do. Sirius startled her by sliding an arm around her, pulling her into his side and leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I wasn't sure what you drank, but I figured this was pretty safe." The feel of his breath against her ear and his body against her side was amazing. She looked up to find his face only inches away.

She tamped down her nerves and smiled at him, "Yeah, this is good. Thanks for getting it for me."

"My pleasure, love." He smiled down at her and her eyes flicked down to his lips... what would they feel like against hers? Would kissing a man be strange now that she'd kissed a woman? What an odd thought.

"Hey!" Lindsey's voice startled her out of her contemplation. "I told you Hermione's coming home with me, go find your own!"

Sirius barked out a laugh and scooted away. "Fine, I will! George, let's go find some ladies who'll give us the attention that we deserve." George laughed and after downing his drink leapt up to follow Sirius into the crowd.

Lindsey turned to her and smiled. "Much better. Now, cast a Notice-Me-Not charm."

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, feeling flushed all over at the implication of the statement.

"Well, I don't care if you don't, but I plan on touching and teasing you until you beg me make you come. Right here in this booth. I'm fine if you want people to see, I've got exhibitionist tendencies anyway."

Hermione gulped and hastily cast the charm and Lindsey's lips descended on hers. Hermione made a small sound of pleasure that went unheard in the loud club. Lindsey pulled away all to quickly in Hermione's opinion and pulled at her hand. "Come sit on my lap."

Hermione did as she was told and Lindsey situated her so that she was facing the room straddling Lindsey's thighs, her legs spread quite a bit by Lindsey's knees. The blond leaned forward and spoke in her ear. "Can you see our boys dancing?" Hermione looked up and found that she could see them. George was with a blacked haired woman and was dancing provocatively with her, hands on the woman's hips as she ground back into him. Her eyes searched the crowd until she saw Sirius, he was dancing with two women, a leg between each of theirs as they moved with the music. She watched his hand trail up one of their legs, grab her bum, and pull her closer. He was ridiculously sexy. "Do you see him?" Lindsey asked as her hands trailed up Hermione's stomach to tease her breasts... Hermione was suddenly grateful that her dress didn't allow her to wear a bra. She nodded, answering her question. "Look at the way he moves... do you want him?" Her other hand went to Hermione's other breast and she leaned her elbows on the table to support herself. She nodded again. She did want him...

Her eyes swiveled back to George and thought that perhaps she could dance with both of them before they left... her thoughts were derailed when one of Lindsey's hands left her breast, pulled the hem of her dress up, and reached underneath her from behind. She gently palmed Hermione, rubbing softly. "Mmm, you've absolutely soaked your knickers. I don't think you even need them anymore." Hermione let out a shocked gasp when she suddenly felt cool air against her heated skin. Lindsey had Vanished her knickers. Her shock quickly turned to full-on arousal at the feel of Lindsey's hand against her bare skin. Without preamble Lindsey traced a finger down her outer lips before parting them and thrusting inside. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the sensation. It was so erotic, to sit in Lindsey's lap, watching Sirius and George dancing merely twenty feet away while the blond witch played with her. She squirmed when Lindsey added a second finger and Hermione's hips moved, encouraging her. Just as Hermione's eyes began to glaze over Lindsey removed her fingers and caressed her with her fingertips, gently circling her clit for a few moments before trailing back down towards her pussy. Hermione's eyes focused in shock as Lindsey's fingertips continued past where she'd expected and she gently traced a moistened fingertip around her bum. Hermione gasped and clutched at the edge of the table as nerve endings that she'd never known existed fired to life and made her muscles clench. She felt as much as heard Lindsey chuckle behind her. She gently pressed the pad of a finger tip against her opening and moved it in miniscule circles, rubbing. Hermione shocked herself when she realized that her subconscious was thinking _push it in!_

Did she want that? Shouldn't it be off-limits? It was so naughty... before her she could make up her mind Lindsey changed the angle of the gentle pressure and was slowly, gently pressing her fingertip into the tight opening. Hermione's breath caught in her throat... _further, please!_ Her body begged and Lindsey heeded her unspoken command and ever so slowly slid her finger inside her bum, pausing only when it was fully inside. Hermione felt as though she was on fire... this was the single most arousing thing anyone had ever done to her. Hermione keened out a moan as Lindsey slowly pulled it back out.

She felt Lindsey shift behind her and heard her voice in her ear. "Do you like that?" Hermione nodded helplessly as Lindsey curled her finger slightly and lights started popping in front of her eyes. "I knew you would, it's amazing."

Hermione sat dazedly on her friends lap as the witch slowly pumped her finger in and out of her arse, eventually she gave up keeping her head up and lowered it to the table. She nearly came from that alone when Lindsey gently added a second finger, it was a pleasurable stretching sensation. After a few minutes Hermione began to wonder if she would indeed come from just this, she'd never had an orgasm without external stimulation before... just as she was thinking that Lindsey's other hand left the nipple she'd been pinching and dove under the front of her dress. She rubbed gently for a moment before she thrust three fingers deep in her pussy and began finger fucking her with both hands without mercy.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Hermione chanted, absolutely overwhelmed. The tension was overwhelming and she wanted to come so badly, the feeling of Lindsey's fingers sliding in and out of her arse was inexplicably good and she found herself focusing on that more than the fingers in her vagina. She grabbed the hand that was down the front of her dress and moved Lindsey's wet fingers to her clit, which the woman immediately began to rub. Hermione nearly cried when she felt the wave of pleasure begin to crest, Lindsey felt it too in her tightening muscles and slammed her fingers in and out as hard as the petite witch could with the restricted movement of Hermione on her lap. Hermione's world exploded and she shuddered out a breath and bit her lip to keep from screaming. It was far and away the most powerful climax she'd ever had.

Lindsey wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her back to lean against her. "Are you alright?"

'Merlin yes, that was absolutely brilliant." Hermione turned her head to see Lindsey's flushed face, her eyes were dark and her lips parted, her breath came quickly. "Are we going home now or can I return the favor here?" Hermione felt extremely daring, she was really enjoying Lindsey broadening her horizons.

"Here, please, for the love. I'm about to come in my pants." She said with a breathy laugh. Hermione returned the smile. "Slide under the table, go down on me. I'm so close it'll only take half a minute." She laughed again, but Hermione could hear the sexual frustration in her tone. She quickly obeyed and arranged herself to see Lindsey spreading her legs, hiking her dress and pulling her knickers to the side. Hermione wasted no time in putting her mouth on her friend and immediately zeroed in on her clit and licked and sucked it with abandon. As aroused as she seemed to be Hermione wasn't too worried about being gentle at first. She couldn't see Lindsey's face with the table cloth in the way, but the movement of her hips seemed a good indicator that she was enjoying herself. Knowing that they both enjoyed being fingered, Hermione slid two fingers inside her friend and curled and twisted and pumped them as she licked her clit. She felt Lindsey's muscles begin to flutter around her fingers and increased the pressure and speed of her licking until her pussy clenched around her fingers and Lindsey ground her clit into her mouth. Continuing until Lindsey's hand reached under the table and pulled her face away, she felt very accomplished and turned on all over again. Climbing out from under the table she rejoined Lindsey in the booth and took in her now relaxed expression.

"Merlin, woman. One would think you'd been eating pussy for years, amazing you are." Hermione blushed at her compliment. "Let me get my breath back and we'd better rejoin the boys before they realize that we put the charm up. They're too smart for their own good.

A sudden though occurred to Hermione, "Have you been with both of them?"

Lindsey set her drink down and smiled slowly at Hermione. "No. Not yet anyways. I imagine it would be pure bliss though..."

The two witches arranged their clothing so that it wasn't immediately obvious what they'd been up to and joined their friends on the dance floor. Hermione did get her earlier wish and danced with both of them before the night was over. The way she was feeling, she'd have never guessed that she'd just had an explosive orgasm, she was hot and bothered all over again. She couldn't wait to get home to see what else Lindsey had in store for her.

It seemed that the four of them gravitated towards each other and Hermione found herself on the dance floor sandwiched between Lindsey and Sirius with George pressed up against Lindsey on her other side. They were moving to the music, but it was basically public foreplay. She and Lindsey were each grinding on the others leg and she was rubbing her bum in Sirius' crotch and assumed Lindsey was doing the same to George. She felt Lindsey's wetness on her thigh and leaned in to kiss the woman's neck. She felt Sirius circle her waist with an arm, his thumb resting just underneath her breast. She felt a hardness behind her and realized that he was fully aroused, her knees felt a little weak at the thought. Leaving Lindsey's throat she tilted her head back to look at Sirius, reaching up to put her hand around the back of his neck. He smiled hungrily at her and she smiled back; he took is as permission and captured her lips in a furiously hot kiss. His tongue thrust rhythmically into her mouth and she sucked it willingly. Merlin help her, she was snogging Sirius Black.

She felt Lindsey tug on her and she broke away to see the witch smiling at her. She leaned in and yelled over the music into her ear. "Cast the charm again! I left my wand at home." Hermione grinned and silently cast the charm.

Sirius and George seemed to know exactly what she'd done and both grinned like idiots. George's grin was wiped off immediately when Lindsey tilted her head back and pulled him down for a kiss. Hermione groaned at the sight and before she even thought about stopping herself, she reached for Lindsey's breast and played with her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress, Lindsey ground even harder against Hermione's leg. Sirius' hand left its mostly acceptable place on her ribcage and he reached up to fondle her breast in the same manner as she was doing Lindsey's. Oh Merlin, this was the hottest thing ever.

A half hour and some heavy petting later, the four Apparated home and stood studying each other in the entryway. They were all flushed, the boys were sporting obvious erections and the girls were nearly indecent with all the hands that had cruised under and over their dresses.

"Well. That was fun. Hermione, take me to bed." Lindsey instructed, smiling evilly. Hermione grinned back and pulled Lindsey towards the stairs.

"Whoa! What about us?!" George and Sirius demanded. Sirius even pointed at his 'problem'.

Lindsey turned back and studied them for a moment. "Well, you can watch." Hermione's breath caught in surprise but she found the idea of these two men watching her have sex with Lindsey turned her on even more, if it was possible.

The boys stopped in their tracks, obviously not expecting that answer. "Really?" Lindsey looked at Hermione who smiled shyly.

"Really." The four of them raced upstairs to Hermione's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsey stopped just inside just inside the bedroom door, everyone eyeing her expectantly. Hermione was fairly sure that the boys didn't take her seriously with her statement that they would be allowed to watch only. She couldn't even believe that she was about to have sex and let Sirius and George watch... she told herself to stop thinking about it.

"Right. Hermione's never done anything like this, so you two are going to behave yourselves." The boys nodded readily and Lindsey studied Hermione for a moment. "I'm going to set a charm that will make it so we can't see you for a little while. Don't want little miss to get stage fright, do we?" Hermione decided not to take offense, because being able to see George and Sirius staring at her was going to be a bit disconcerting. Well, maybe not. Since she was still lacking her knickers, she could now feel her arousal beginning to trickle down the inside of her leg. She was, apparently very very into this. "Oh, lose the clothes, too, boys."

Lindsey conjured a small sofa for the boys to sit on at the foot of the bed and the girls settled on the mattress as Lindsey cast the charm between them. Sure enough, the boys shimmered and then faded from sight.

Lindsey set the wand within easy reach and turned to Hermione with a predatory look on her face. "Shall we put on a show for your boys?" Hermione had only a moment to think, _my boys?,_ before Lindsey met her in the center of the bed, both on their knees and they were locked in a passionate embrace. It was slow and sensual and Hermione's excitement grew as she felt Lindsey's hands slowly ease down the zip on the back of her dress. She wondered what the boys would think when lack of her dress revealed the lack of anything underneath. She couldn't believe she was about to do this...

A moment later Hermione realized that she had never gotten to take her time with Lindsey, she was always got the second turn and was too wound up to tolerate taking anything slowly. Hermione's hands reached up to graze Lindsey's breasts and she slowly pulled down the top of her tube dress the way she'd wanted to all night. She broke away from the kiss and smiled shyly at the blond, weighing each breast in her hand, looking her fill. She made an appreciative sound in her throat and bent to finally taste her there. Lindsey let her head fall back and Hermione felt a jolt of arousal at her soft moan. She gently tongued each of Lindsey's nipples, switching back and forth, licking them, sucking them into her mouth with varying degrees of pressure, holding them between her teeth and flicking them with her tongue. Whichever wasn't in her mouth was being rolled between her fingers. Hermione had always noticed other women's breasts... some of her dorm mates at Hogwarts had been far from shy and she had caught herself several times sneaking lingering glances. But this was the first time she'd ever enjoyed them like this, this was brilliant. Lindsey pulled her away before she was ready and kissed her hungrily for a moment before breaking the silence.

"I have something to show you." Lindsey said with a wicked smile that made Hermione fairly nervous. Lindsey Accioed a small bag that she'd left in the room while they were getting ready and pulled out a couple objects that made Hermione's brows rise. "These, by the wonders of magic, are going to fuck me, while I fuck you."

"...Oh." Hermione said, not sure what else there was to say.

"Let me show you." Without further ado, Lindsey took a fairly large blue dildo and lay back on the bed, her feet towards the headboard. She watched Hermione as she spread her legs, slicked the tip up and down her wet lips before easing it inside her. Hermione watched the display wither mouth slightly agape. She reached out and rolled Lindsey's nipple between her fingers, unable and unwilling to keep her hands to herself. Lindsey smiled up at her through heavy-lidded eyes. "And this..." She trailed off as she reached for the second object. It was also blue, but longer and thinner than the first. It had bumps in it that made Hermione think of knuckles. Lindsey opened a small bottle and liberally coated the phallus with the lubrication, rubbing her hand down its length. Hermione watched in a haze of desire as Lindsey tilted her hips and ran one of her lubricated fingers around her rear entrance, slipping it easily inside. The blond witch hummed in pleasure as she slid a second finger inside and prepared herself for the toy. Finally, Hermione's eyes widened as she slowly put the toy in place, sliding its impressive length inside her bum, pulled it slowly out and twisted as she pushed it back in. "Now for the best part..." Lindsey smiled and tapped both toys with her wand and to Hermione's amazement they began to move on their own; fucking Lindsey slowly, the one in her bum moving at about half the speed of the other while that one moved a bit more forcefully.

For a moment it was silent as Hermione watched the progress of the toys, her fingers barely remembering to toy with the nipple clasped between them. "They're going to make me come at the same time I make you come." Hermione laughed softly in amazement and Lindsey continued, "So, come here." With that she directed Hermione to straddle her face, her knees on either side of her head. "Wait, put your feet flat on the bed and spread your knees, let those two see how perfect you are." Hermione leaned back and braced her hands on the mattress as she followed Lindsey's instructions, far too turned on to even debate being embarrassed at the view that George and Sirius were getting between her legs. Before she could think about the awkwardness of the position, Lindsey's tongue caressed her, not where she expected it, but she licked right across her bum.

"Oh, Merlin..." Hermione breathed out quietly, shocked at how incredible it felt. She couldn't stop her hips gently rocking, encouraging Lindsey's attentions. Hermione felt her tongue pushing against the entrance and did her best to relax, completely shocked that she wanted more than anything to feel her tongue inside her bum. Lindsey breached the tight muscle and Hermione moaned long and low, her head thrown back in abandon. The witch beneath her began thrusting her tongue slowly in and out of her bum and Hermione was nearly overcome with bliss, especially she Lindsey reached up and twisted both of Hermione's nipples, pulling them gently. She lifted her head to look down at Lindsey just as the nearly forgotten charm faded and Sirius and George shimmered into vision. They were staring slack-jawed at the pair on the bed, eyes wide. They had both followed directions about shedding their clothes and they were sitting naked side by side on the small sofa slowly fisting impressive erections. The expression on both their faces flooded Hermione with heat. Both their eyes were focused between her legs and she spread her knees a little wider, inviting their stares. Sirius flicked his eyes up to her face and she smile slowly, feeling all-powerful. He blinked as he realized that she could now see him and he held her gaze, heat smoldering in his eyes. He had never been more handsome then he was in that second. Between the ridiculous pleasure and fatigue at holding herself above Lindsey's face, Hermione's arms and legs began to tremble. She moaned in disappointment when Lindsey pulled her mouth away.

"On your knees, babe." Hermione hurried to obey, keen for Lindsey's mouth to be back on her. She settled herself over her friends face, eyes locked with each other, knees on either side of her head and lowered herself until Lindsey opened her mouth and sucked Hermione's clit between her lips.

"Ohhhhh god." Hermione moaned, reveling in the contact with her most sensitive place. Lindsey began lapping expertly at her lips and clit, making a light sweat break out on Hermione's skin and her heart race. She looked back up at the boys and saw them awkwardly bump elbows as one of them was left handed. Sirius made a face like it had not been the first time and without even consulting George, slid his arm underneath the other mans and batted George's hand away from his own erection, replacing it with his hand.

George stuttered out a surprised breath but Sirius just grinned, "It'll feel better this way anyway." And began wanking George at the same pace he'd been slowly fisting himself. Hermione nearly came right then when George, apparently too far gone to give it much thought, tentatively reached out and grasped Sirius in his hand so that they were slowly wanking each other. She watched wide-eyed at one of the hottest things she'd ever witnessed when her attention was diverted by Lindsey's finger circling her bum, increasing the pressure until she'd slid a finger in to the hilt. Hermione gasped and angled her hips slightly to encourage easier access. This also pressed her clit more firmly into her friend's mouth.

"Another... please..." Hermione begged, nearly mad with pleasure. Lindsey obliged immediately and added a second slicked finger. She pumped slowly, pulling her fingers fully out before pressing them back in. She felt the tension building rapidly as the exquisite feeling of Lindsey's slippery fingers sliding in and out of her arse over and over- she'd have never thought she'd enjoy this, but it felt better than having her pussy fingered. She nearly died when Lindsey slowly added a third finger, stretching her to the point of discomfort. It was a pleasurable sort of pain and Hermione tilted her hips back to pull her clit out of Lindsey's mouth, not wanting to come yet, the angle also pushed her down further on Lindsey's fingers. She groaned aloud and sank down on the fingers that Lindsey held steady. She saw the boy's eyes widen and heard them curse softly as the new angle allowed them to see exactly what was going on. Hermione raised herself up, allowing Lindsey's fingers to slide slowly out before she sank down again. She watched the boys wank each other as they watched her fuck her own arse on Lindsey's fingers. Lindsey was moaning as well, having turned to watch the boys as well now that her mouth was temporarily unoccupied. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Lindsey nearly spread eagle and the toys pumping mercilessly into her, the one in her bum still moving at half the speed of the other, but it was several inches longer. Really, Hermione was amazed that Lindsey could take the entire thing. Lindsey began twisting her fingers as she pushed them into her bum and Hermione cried aloud. She resumed her previous position and Lindsey quickly went to work on her clitoris, sucking it firmly into her mouth and running her tongue across it, making the perfect friction. Hermione's breath began to come in pants and Lindsey's breathing was labored beneath her. She gaze flickered between George and Sirius, their hands and eyes. She didn't know where to look, they were both beautiful. Muscled bodies slick with sweat, erections shiny with lubrication, eyes dark and lust filled. George's eyes were focused on her pussy and Lindsey's mouth so she glanced to Sirius who met her gaze again. She fought the urge to close her eyes and throw her head back as she felt her orgasm building and instead kept eye contact with him. She reached back for one of Lindsey's breasts as she reached up for one of her own and twisted both nipples roughly, knowing they were both on the cusp of orgasm. Sirius' eyes flicked down at her hand on her breast but then came right back to her eyes. She leaned forward slightly, pushing her clit even further into Lindsey's mouth and allowing her more freedom of movement with her hand fingering her bum. Hermione could feel the pleasure peaking, heard Lindsey's stifled moan against her pussy and her breath came out in sharp gasps as she looked into Sirius' eyes, her peripheral vision seeing their hands flying over the other's eager to come at the same time as the women. Lindsey sucked hard on her clit and plunged her fingers fully into Hermione's arse and her orgasm ripped through her, her juices running down Lindsey's throat and on to the bed as the witch sucked her like a lolly through her orgasm, her fingers unrelenting, the vibrations of Lindsey's own moans adding to the sensation. She forced herself to keep her eyes open and locked with Sirius' and she heard their hoarse shouts join in her and Lindsey's moans. Thick white splashes of come coated their fists as they pumped each other. She ground her pussy into Lindsey's face as the witch sucked even harder and ran her tongue roughly across her clit as Hermione experienced the longest orgasm of her entire life. After a few more seconds she leaned back, jerking her clit out of Lindsey's mouth with an audible pop. She gasped again she the motion forced her fingers deeper into her arse. She sank down until Lindsey's fingers were fully sheathed inside her and rocked her hips, enjoying the sensation of her arse being filled as she came down from such a powerful orgasm. She reached back and rubbed gently circles on Lindsey's clit, causing the witch to jerk and moan. To Hermione's surprise she thrust up into her hand.

"Can you go for another?" Hermione asked with quiet shock. Lindsey nodded and Hermione quickly increased the pace of her fingertips circling her friend's clitoris. She glanced back and saw the toys were still slowly fucking her, holding a steady rhythm. George and Sirius had come around the side of the bed for a better view and Sirius shamelessly reached out and played with one of Lindsey's nipples tugging on it, roughly twisting it, George followed suit and Lindsey was soon panting again. Hermione was still rocking her hips, fucking her arse on Lindsey's fingers as she rubbed Lindsey's clit. In less than a minute, their combined efforts brought Lindsey to a second climax and she arched her back and moaned loudly. Hermione smiled at her and changed her motions to slow, soothing circles as the witch relaxed and caught her breath. Lindsey leaned her head up and licked a swipe up Hermione's lips, she jerked in response, her clit overly sensitive from the thorough licking Lindsey had given her. After a few more moments of pleasurable afterglow, Lindsey slid her fingers out of Hermione's arse and Hermione regretfully stopped rubbing her. Hermione climbed off of her friend and collapsed next to her.

She glanced up at Sirius and George who were standing there, looking quite stunned at the entire situation. She reached a hand up to Sirius who was nearest and pulled him down on the bed beside her. He quickly climbed up and pulled her up against his chest, still naked. He wasted no time in claiming her lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

"Don't forget about me," George climbed in on the other side of Lindsey, who appeared to be nearly comatose from her two orgasms, three if you counted the one at the club.

Hermione giggled and turned from Sirius to give George the same treatment, allowing him to kiss her thoroughly as Sirius hands glided over her bare skin, soothing and caressing.

"Mmm, my turn." Came a quiet sleepy voice from between them, Hermione pulled away to see Lindsey smiling up at her. She quickly leaned down to kiss the blond, tasting herself on her lips. They pulled away after a moment and George gently turned Lindsey's face to him and Hermione watched with interest as they snogged for several minutes. She snuggled back into Sirius' warmth and felt herself begin to drift, her muscles thoroughly relaxed and her body thoroughly sated. She couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just happened, it was unreal. She'd had no idea that such pleasure even existed. She'd have to be sure she had that charm from Lindsey for the next time she was by herself…

* * *

A/N: I don't know if anyone read the opening author's note, but this is a self-assigned writing exercise to get over my qualms about writing smut. I would really love it if y'all would give me some feedback, please. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
